One true memory
by kdlovehg
Summary: Peeta Mellark, a student who has a mother in jail and dying dad. With a few new friends the once golden child became a troublemaker, especially in school. He never does homework, doesn't pay attention in lessons and constantly gets in fights. Until he meets a new teacher... Will she help get his life back on track? Will she become his inspiration? Will she fix the broken boy?
1. Chapter 1: Saying goodbye

Chapter 1: Missing and moving on

Peeta Pov

Pacing from door to door, I can't slow my breath down. My hearts beating a million miles an hour. He can't leave me, he won't. I'll have no-one.

Hearing the creak of the door open slightly I stop and spin on my heel. I stare at the doctor "I'm sorry", he whispers and steps aside.

I've lost all hope, when I walk through the door and see my father lying lifeless on a bed, the man who could make me smile just being in the same room as me, not moving, not breathing there's no happiness not now, not ever. "Dad", I whisper, trying to fight back tears. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I failed you", I whisper as I feel a tear role down my cheek. I sink to my knees and rest my forehead on his hand. "It's all my fault, I'm so sorry, I'm sorry". I repeat those words for hours knowing I can never take back what I did. I hear the door creak and see the doctor, he stares at me, silently asking me to finish up. I turn back to my dad "I love you", I slowly stand up and kiss his forehead. "I'm sorry I left you". I then turn and walk out of the room, the halls, the hospital. I walk back home and have a mental breakdown as I look at the stairs my father fell down because of my stupid surprise. He was the only one who cared and I caused him to die. I collapse onto the floor and begin weeping as tears stream down my face and right now, I don't think I'll stop.

 **2 weeks later**

I sigh as I stare in at my reflection. I don't see that happy go lucky boy from when I was a child all I see now is a man living alone, with no family. I've made a mess of life but this time theirs no-one to patch it up. I stare into the eyes of the man in the mirror, light blue, showing his cold heart. I take a deep breath, I'm wearing a black suit- my father's- for all the wrong reasons. It scares me how I have worn this so many times and grown attached to it. This will be my 4th funeral in the close family. I then turn around and walk down the stairs, it's a quiet atmosphere, it's terrifying.

The house once filled with childhood memories of me, my mother, father and three brothers. Cooking, laughing, I remember all the Christmas mornings my dad would wake us up because Santa came. All the hugs when kids would pick on me for my mother. Every morning standing behind the counter waving and smiling at customers while I would wear a cooks hat - for no actual reason - and my hair would fall in my eyes while I was icing cakes. The endless nights when he would sit on the side of my bed and we would talk, laugh and imagine our future. How I would fall in love, get married, have four kids. The perfect fairy-tale. He wanted one more child, a girl, like one he once knew.

I shake the thoughts from my mind before I start to cry. Then open the door and walk to the grave where he now lays in the pouring rain. It's a private funeral because I didn't want anyone who didn't know him personally, and I have to blink back the tears when I see that my mother didn't come. I stand there in the rain as the priest begins the funeral and I faintly hear someone singing "Heaven's now my home". There are only two other people here, a girl who is singing for the funeral - standing under an umbrella hiding her face with a curtain of her hair - and her father, who I assume is Mr Everdeen, one of my father's close friends.

After the priest says a few prayers he offers me condolences and leaves. Just before I walk closer to the grave the man wearing black and his daughter walks over to me and says he's sorry for what has happened and that if I ever needed someone I should call him. That's meaningless to me, nothing can take away the pain I'm feeling.

I nod as he goes and the girl lifts her head up so I can see piercing grey eyes full of sorrow and heartbreak as though she could see right through me. Like she knows me. She then turns to look at where my father lays and so do I. I sigh, it's just the two of us and for some reason just her standing next to me, even without saying anything is the most comforted I've ever felt. Turning to me, she gives me a hopeful smile and leaves. Suddenly I feel cold and alone again and walk over to his grave.

"John Mellark

Loving father

Best friend

An inspiration

A gift

Never forgotten

Born 1969

Died 2013 aged 44."

I stand for what seems like eternity and silently pray before leaving.

As I enter my house I throw my blazer on the back of the couch and shut the door before breaking down in tears I have struggled to keep back for weeks. I lean against the door and slid down until I'm on the floor and cry silently because I know no-one will ever hear me. I whimper as I turn my head side to side wishing, this was just a nightmare, that my father was still alive.

But his not.

That's when I know I can't pretend anymore, I'm broken and I don't think I'll ever be fixed.

 **2 years later (peeta at 18)**

Twisting in my sleep, I shoot up when I hear someone banging on the door. I turn and look at the clock 8:30. I groan and fall back on my bed when the banging continues. Sighing I force myself out of bed and get changed into a black shirt and white trousers. I decide I won't bother with breakfast, so I just grab a bottle of water and my backpack. Before jogging down the stairs and pulling open the door to find Finnick smiling like a mad man.

Finnick is one of my closet friends but not bff or anything stupid like that. He was the first friend I had in high school that didn't ignore me. I remember walking down a hallway to find him leaning against the locker next to mine and I saw him smirk and say "hey pretty boy", after that we had some harmless banter. I hated him but after every fight we would start laughing. Soon after that we talked in class and would always joke and fight each other. As much as a pain he is, he is a great friend who you can talk to whenever you need to. As long as it doesn't get to sappy.

"Hey", I say running past him to his car.

"Oh now you're in a hurry", he mocks before unlocking the car and climbing in. We then pull away and head to school. I lean my head on the headrest and sigh. "What's the matter Peet, too much fun", he jokes. I turn and shoot him a glare and we pull up to the school at 8:46. Were late, school just started and it doesn't help with my pounding headache. Finnick took me to the pub last night and I drank 2 beers and a countless number of shots, yep, totally his fault. I climb out of the car and walk into the building, it still creeps me out how the school is so quiet just like my house. I walk to class and sneak in to science with Finnick when Mr Abernathy looking at the board.

We both sit down and get on with the work until Finnick throws a scrunched up piece of paper at my head. I glare and then throw one back. In seconds it turns into a war. Mr Abernathy is writing down our grades from last year for our report card because he can't be bothered to update them and it always goes unnoticed and the rest of the class are having private conversations. I throw another ball at Finnick and they have went from the size of a crumb to the size of oranges. I laugh when I see Finnick shoot me a scowl before doing a spit ball at me. I duck and do one back at him. In minutes were both laughing trying to beat each other until Finnick says, "Now I'm mad" and goes over the top by ripping a page out of his book, stuffing it in his mouth and tries to spit it at me and my book. I groan when it lands inches from my arm and on my book and we both laugh uncontrollably. As the bell goes I grab my slightly wet book, toss it in my bag and as we walk out the door I turn and moan before chuckling and tapping Finnick on the shoulder. He turns and his face instantly shows an amused expression. The whiteboard is covered with Finnick's spit balls.

Afterwards we go to our other four classes which I happen to have without Finnick, maths, music and art, all except art I sit there and stare at the wall. Today we finish early so we don't have lunch and I've already got two detentions for not completing my homework, but I don't care. It always is boring in school without Finnick but I smirk at the thought of my last lesson. I then stand up and go to my finally class, English with Mr Crane. I head to my seat throw my bag on the table and unzip it. Then I pull my book out and lean my bag against one of the legs of my chair. Before sitting there as Mrs Trinket my drama teacher comes in. I guess Mr Crane, is sick. She starts to talk about the book were reading "Inspector Calls" while I look at the rubber on my pencil and doodle what happened last night. I smile to myself and sigh looking at the clock, only 58 minutes left.

I hope this lesson goes fast but I change my mind as soon as the door opens...


	2. Chapter 2: Why am i disappointed

Peeta Pov

A loud bang sounds in the room as the door is thrown open and slams against the wall. I lean forward for a better look because it's a coincidence that we have "drama" in English with my drama teacher this lesson. I see a girl with olive skin and brown hair pulled into a messy braid, from running I guess. I look her up and down, she looks exhausted... and pretty. What! I quickly ignore the thought and continue to look her up and down. Her right hand is clutching the door handle and she's wearing black leggings and a light green camouflage top with a butterfly on it. The brunette who is breathing heavily has her backpack hanging off her left arm along with a striped cardigan that has been pulled down her shoulder by the weight of the backpack.

"Hi, sorry, i'm late. You can leave now Mrs trinket." The girl says. Miss trinket looks her up and down, "who do you think you are." The whole class chuckles ~ except me ~ at the girl. "I'm the substitute teacher for Mr Crane while he is absent, not that its any of your business", she replied. Mrs Trinket looks at her then her eyes widen as if she just remembered something, "right, yes, I'll leave you to it then" she says before going. Everybody stares at the girl in shock as she casually pulls her cardigan up, walks to the desk and puts her bag on the floor. Wow she's got a temper. I look at the girl and can easily tell she is very young.

"Then I see someone ask her a question of her name and age. She replies "19, and Miss Everdeen". Can you even teach that young, then again she isn't doing this full time. Wow only 1 year difference, interesting, very interesting. Then she begins to write on the board but faces us the entire time so that she can watch us, she's clever. I sit up in my chair and listen to every word she pronounces, she speaks so easily even when it is something so boring like "Inspector Calls". I prefer comedy or fanficition books. I sigh and lean down so my hair falls in my eyes, while other members of the class begin to read. Then I look through the gaps and watch her mime as we go through the story. So cute. What! It must be an after affect of drinking.

"I then get bored once she starts talking to Cato about the plot. I hate him, he used to pick on me all the time especially when my dad died and he flirts with all the girls, so instead of watching the teacher I go back to doodling but can't help stealing glances at her shy smile and how she looks so determined in helping people.

I sigh when the bell goes signalling the end of the day. Finally I can go home even though today was one of the best days of school I've had in months. I throw my pencil and book in my bag and then pick it up before walking out the door catching one last look at the girl.

When I get outside the class I walk down the hallway and down the few stairs until i'm outside to see Finnick leaning against a bike railing waiting for me. "Hey bread boy let's go", he calls. I roll my eyes before jogging to catch up with him and we get in his car and pull away. Then we pull up to 12 drinks. (District's 12's local pub) We both get out of the car and walk to the entrance.

Inside the pub, it is completely packed like it always is on a Wednesday, it's a nice atmosphere if you get used to it. We then walk into a booth and slide in. Before a waitress with blonde hair and a pink uniform comes over and in a terrible attempt at trying to flirt says, "Hi boys, i'm Glimmer what can I get for you?".

Finnick says, "a beer and cider". Then she turns to me while writing the order in a notebooks.

"I'll, have a beer thanks", i say. Before she walks off.

As soon as she's one Finnick starts to torment me, "Aww, Peet why only a beer, do you have a little headache".

I roll my eyes, "Shut up".

Finnick then chuckles, "Since when were you so moody. I bet you missed me". I can't help but laugh at Finnick's assumption.

"I know my life's so hard without the amazing Finnick throwing spit balls and laughing at me".

"You don't have to tell me twice". Then the waitress - Glimmer did she say, ha ridiculous - returns without drinks.

"So" she's says, "Lets talk about payment".

"Cash", Finnick says while shoving the money in her hand and pushing her away.

I chuckle "wow Finnick, are you having fun in lessons without me", I say putting a hand over my heart pretending to be hurt. He just smirks and drinks his beer.

After an hour and a half of laughing and talking to Finnick we decide to go home because as much as we hate it, we have school tomorrow. Still chuckling I stumble out the door and climb in the car. While Finnick buys water and then gets in the car with me. Then we drive to my house. When we first went to the pub I was worried that we were going to get in an accident but then I learned Finnick always finishes his drinks an hour before me and buys water to clear his head, even though he can hold his alcohol really well before he fills sick or losses focus.

When we pull up to my house I thank Finnick and tell him that I'll see him tomorrow. Then I unlock my seatbelt, climb out of the car and walk to my door. Unlocking it, I throw my bag on the floor and get a glass of water from the tap. Leaning against the counter I down the contents put the glass in the sink and go upstairs. Opening my door I see my duvet and pyjamas on the floor, I lean down and pick up my clothes, then get changed in the bathroom even though no-one else is in the house and climb into bed, pulling the duvet up to my chest. Lying on my back I start to drift to sleep.

I couldn't help but notice that this is the first time in 2 years that I've sat up straighter in my seat and payed attention. Not that it matters. Right?

* * *

Waking up today, I hear my phone start ringing. I sigh before climbing out of bed and trudging down the stairs. When I reach the bottom I go to my bag and unzip it, to find my phone. Squinting at the screen I see the time 6:30. What! Yesterday I didn't get woken up until past 8. What did I do to deserve this! Glaring at the screen I see the name of my maths teacher and head of my year Mr Heavensbee. Groaning I answer the phone and say "hello", he says "Mr Mellark I expect to see you in 15 minutes, I'll be waiting." Then the line goes dead. Mumbling about how much I hate him and Finnick I climb back upstairs and get clean clothes. I then go to the bathroom and get changed into a white short sleeved buttoned shirt and grey trousers with brown shoes. Afterwards I grab my backpack then walk into the kitchen and grab my keys, a bottle of water and a pack of crisps. Who needs fruit. Then I go to the hallway, unlock the door and trudge out before shutting it. I then walk the half a mile, completely bored and arrive at the school.

I silently walk the pathway to the entrance, climb the few steps and go inside. Then I quickly realize how quiet it is and hurry to Mr Heavensbee. To get this over with. Knocking on his door I wait outside knowing that I'll just get in more trouble walking straight in without permission. "Come in", a voice says. I take a deep breath before gong inside and shutting the door. "Good Morning Mr Mellark, it's lovely this early don't you think" he mocks, "take a seat, do you know why your here?". I nod before walking to an empty chair in the middle of the class dropping my bag on the floor and taking a seat. I have to sit here because I don't want to be at the front so he can watch my every move but I can't sit at the back because he wants to be able to see what i'm doing and that i'm not hiding anything. I totally blame Finnick for this. Not my fault at all. I'm here at 6:50 because I didn't complete my homework for two lessons and each uncompleted homework means an hour detention. So i'm stuck here for two hours and this happens at least twice every weak. That's why my head of year had my phone number. It's routine but that doesn't mean I like it, he thinks it's funny to have the detentions before school. I blame Finnick because he's the one that takes me to the pub every day instead of telling me to do my work. Besides even if I did, I'd have no-one to work with because he isn't in most of my classes.

Turning my head I glance at the clock and see I've been sitting here an hour staring at the wall, thinking about how annoying Finnick is. I decide I should do something slightly useful and as much as I hate it I pull out my uncompleted homework and get started because if I don't I'll be here even longer. I sigh and look at my first maths problem. Simplify 5x-3x+6t=? What! Is that even possible. Numbers and letters do not belong together. Just like me and Miss Everdeen.

Wait what! Where did that come from? I quickly dismiss the thought and make a guess which will probably be wrong but at least I tried. After completing maths I put it on Mr Heavensbee's desk and get out my art homework. ART: DRAW AN ANIMAL AND SHADE IN WITH GRAPHITE PENCILS. What kind of homework is that. I begin sketch as I think of Miss Everdeen's voice and what to draw cat, dog, tiger, lion, chicken. I hear the bell signalling registration and see students rushing into class including Finnick before the teacher begins calling out our names. I pick up my paper and stuff it in my bag when I notice what I've drawn.  
A mockingjay.

* * *

After registration I had pshee, science, ICT, and music. Luckily no homework my last lesson of the day was maths. Going into the classroom I give my homework to Mr Heavensbee before taking seat. Today has been quite boring Finnick wasn't in any of my lessons except ICT but we were both late and sit at opposite ends of the class, but I saw him at lunch even though I rarely talked to him. I was looking for Miss Everdeen, not that I'd care if she wasn't in. Yet I couldn't help feel disappointed that I didn't have English. During maths the teacher explains that we will have a test in a few weeks on simplifying expressions and that we have to get higher than our predicted grade or else we fail. Seriously I can never catch a break. When the bell finally goes I jump out of my seat and run outside of school.

Once outside I see Finnick talking to some girl. As I watch them I catch his eye and he gives me a pleading look. I snicker and then walk over to where he is beside his car. Then I clear my throat and the girl turns to glance at me, she smirks at me and says "Cashmere".

"Leaving" I reply grabbing Finnick's arm and pushes him to the car. After climbing in and pulling away we both start to laugh at how I saved Finnick. Then we pull up to the pub and go inside. I order a beer and so does Finnick. While were waiting we talk about how quiet I was today but I quickly dismiss it and talk about how lucky Finnick is to have me. Even though he swears it's the other way round. Then Glimmer gives us our drinks.

After talking for a while Finnick brings up a topic that surprises me "So what do you think of Miss Everdeen?".

"How..", I begin before he interrupts me, "She does a lot around the school. Anyway what do you think of her".

I shrug, "She's okay". I'm definitely not going to tell him that I wanted to kill Cato for getting to talking to her. Finnick smirks, then raises his glass to his lips and mummers, "That's quite the compliment from you Mr Mellark". Before downing its contents resulting in our daily banter. Once it hits 10:45, Finnick tells me we should leave and pays. Then he drop me off at my house once it has lightly begin to rain. I climb out of the car, grab my backpack and pull part of my shirt over my head in an attempt to block the rain. Jogging to my house, I pull the keys from my pocket and throw open the door. I then start throwing my wet clothes on the floor as I walk up the stairs leaving a trail of clothing behind me. Then I get into my bed and climb under the covers in my boxers, even though its freezing but i'm just too lazy and tired to get dressed.

Before drifting to sleep I wonder why I felt disappointed at not seeing Miss Everdeen today and why I drew a bird for art and if the mysteries will ever stop.


	3. Chapter 3: She's not like them

Peeta pov

Groaning, i climb out of bed when i here Finnick banging on the door loudly. Now he's just trying to annoy me. I stumble downstairs and throw on the same clothes as yesterday except a clean shirt and i roll up the sleeves. Then i grab some money for lunch and my backpack before leaving.

Once i open the door i see Finnick's fist right next to my face. "Hey, you ready", he says lowering his hand. "Yeh", i reply locking my door. Then we both walk to the car and get in. We drive in silence because Finnick knows how angry i get in the morning so he doesn't mock me too much. Once we pull out at the school, i climb out and walk with him to our homeroom.

After entering the class, Finnick and i part and go to our seats. Then i pull out the chair and sit down before rocking the chair back and forwards in an effort to entertain myself. I huff and mouth to Finnick, "this sucks. I'm hungry". Causing him to snicker and our teacher to give both of us detention today after school, and teachers wonder why no one likes school.

Today i have a normal day and my lessons are: PE, art, English, business and re. At least i have a few lessons i enjoy.

After Mr Heavensbee calls our names in the register we have to and I quote "sit in silence or read and behave like mature students". Whereas I don't have a book so I'm forced to sit and stare at the wall for the longest 10 minutes of my life. What a useful start to the day.

When he finally lets us leave I go to my first lesson with Finnick, PE. Which also happens to be one of the few subjects I'm good at. Once we get to class we both go into the changing rooms on the rights for boys. Changing rooms are one of the many things I dislike about the school because they are always loud, they stink and people are rude, so I get changed in minutes but then have to wait for Finnick who is purposely taking his time. I'm wearing a black shirt that is sleeveless and black trousers, both of which are lined with red.

Once Finnick is changed we leave the changing rooms, go left and through the double doors to the hall. Looking around I can see the girls practising gymnastics in last year's uniform with Mrs Enobaria and... Miss Everdeen. Just as I'm about to ask Finnick if that was how he knew her, our pe coach Mr Brutus shouts, "Mellark, Odair get over here". Causing everyone to turn their attention to us including her. Uncomfortable under their gazes I grab the attention loving Finnick's, forearm and drag him to our group where we both sit on the bench. Half listening to my teacher i hear that were going outside to do athletics. Like seriously, it's freezing.

Following Finnick and the other students we go outside warm up and are forced to run 1500m then do 100m sprints and by forced i mean they block the gates so we can't leave. I didn't rally try because i didn't see the point. Once were finished we return to pass through the hall and to most of the boys disappointment - including mine for a different reason - the cheerleaders have already left. So we all head to the changing room and get dressed.

As soon as i'm dressed i say bye to Finnick and head to Art. I leave the room and walk across the playground and into a separate building. Walking up the stairs i remember i have to give my teacher my homework. I take art, except i'm in a packed class - their's one for each half of the year - and that's all the teacher's fault instead of separating the types of art we have to do them all together and by that i mean art 3d,art graphics and fine art. Once i get to my class i walk straight inside and take my seat on one of the sides of the huge table made up of separate tables, luckily i'm not the first one so i dont have to talk to the teacher much. Taking off my backpack i shift through my books until i find my overdue homework and give it to her, just as more students file in and the lesson begins. We all get told to sketch our homework drawings on a canvas for the entire lesson.

After art I have a break and chat to Finnick then go to English because Finnick said it was time for class. Walking to class, i go inside and freeze when i realize i'm the first one here except for Miss Everdeen who is writing on the board with her back turned to me.

Just as i'm about to turn and walk away a voice snaps me out of my thoughts, "Good Morning Mr Mellark, eager to learn are we", she says tuning to me, smirking then looking at a book on her desk and turning the page. Shocked she knows my name and slightly embarrassed she thought i came here early on purpose i mumble a "Morning Miss" and walk to my seat. Watching her turn around i get a better look at her. She has her brown hair in an intricate plait on her head and she is wearing a simple light blue dress. I like it. Smiling slightly i watch her, the way her delicate hands wright, the way she looks simple yet elegent. But the moment is ruined when Cato and his group - Marvel, Thresh and Ian - run in laughing and swearing about a girl. I hate that they pick on the new 12 year old's. I'm just about to say something when as if sensing my thoughts Miss Everdeen speaks up, "Boys, sit down, shut up and get your work our right now or you all have a two hour detention after school". Then turns back to the board as students come in.

Cato sits and smirks "I knew girls were desperate for me". All of a sudden Miss Everdeen spins around, "Detention all of you with Mr Snow now get out of my class", she says raising her voice.

"But-", he stutters.

"Out", she screams. Huffing Cato picks up his things and leaves to do the work outside. Taking a deep breath she begins the lesson and the whole time i stare at her in awe at her temper and how she told the oldest boy in the school - except the teachers - to get out and gave him a detention. She even got him to stutter in fear. I didn't know that was possible.

Soon we have 5 minutes left of the lesson and Miss Everdeen mentions that she will put a roster on her door showing the names of the students that will be receiving help with various lessons and teachers. She even says that some people will have private tutor sessions and by the teacher's name will be how many other students they are helping. Then the lesson ends and i go to business studies.

Business Studies was a boring lesson, we just had to copy off the white board and answer exam style questions. Then i had lunch. Dropping my bag in RE, i grab my wallet and go to the lunch queue where Finnick is. We both buy pasta and chicken for lunch and then talk about our day until the bell goes signalling 5 minutes left of lunch. I quickly say by to Finnick and head to RE, and pass Miss Everdeen's class.

Stopping i glance both ways before entering the empty class and silently walking to the storage cupboard with the roster names on. I hope i'm not there. I mean i know i haven't got the best grades but still, sitting with a teacher for hours when i could be laughing and drinking with Finnick. No way. Approaching the door my eyes scan the names and i chuckle when i notice Cato has to study with Mr Crane. Then my eyes continue to scan the page until i come to my name.

Student:

Peeta Mellark

No

Lessons:

Maths, PE, French

Their has to be a mistake.

Teacher:

Miss Everdeen - no other students.

* * *

 **Hi!** **Hope you enjoyed! Please write a review, I love to hear your feedback! :)**

 **I'm finally on tumblr, come say hi, kdlovehg. :)**


End file.
